The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
About 52.5 million (22.7%) adults in the United States suffer from physician-diagnosed arthritis. About 43% of those with arthritis report arthritis-attributable activity limitation (AAAL), making arthritis the most common cause of disability among adults aged 65 years or older. Arthritis is widespread among patients with multiple chronic conditions including heart disease, diabetes, and obesity, with prevalence rates of 49%, 47%, and 31%, respectively. Arthritis causes patients to become less physically active, thus impacting their quality of life. About 44% of adults with arthritis report no time for physical activity mostly due to concerns that physical activity would aggravate their pain. As people age, their joints become stiffer and less flexible, which can subsequently result in joint pain. Several non-arthritic factors causing knee discomfort include unusual exertion or overuse of joints, strains or sprains, fractures, bursitis, viral infections, chondromalacia patella, and synovial impingement.
In addition to surgery, other known methods of treating joint pain include prescription drugs (e.g., OxyContin®, Percocet®, Vicodin®, Bextra®, Celebrex® etc.), over-the-counter medicines (such as aspirin, Advil®, Aleve®, Motrin® etc.), and complementary/alternative medicine (e.g., acupuncture). Unfortunately, all of these methods are plagued with harmful contraindications, or, when sufficient data is available, have been shown to provide temporary relief at best. Accordingly, there is a need for effective methods of treatment that address joint pain and provide a safe, less invasive alternative to surgery. Additionally, there is a need for treatment methods that are easy to use, and can be performed by pain sufferers without the assistance of others.